


On the Move-

by ADTYOUNG



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADTYOUNG/pseuds/ADTYOUNG
Summary: Hallie being a calm, chill, and very active female is suddenly involved with killers. How will it end? This is also inspired by another book called ‘Into The Woods’.





	On the Move-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallie Willow is a very athletic girl. Kick boxing, boxing, basketball. She recently lost somebody and soon... she’ll meet them.

-This first chapter is involving violence, swear words, etc-

 

Hallie’s POV:

A sigh escaped my lips as a continued my walk after school. I didn’t like home anymore, why? Well... my dad basically stole my baby brother and went off to his own place, while me and my mom are traumatized by it. Mom isn’t taking it well and of course I wasn’t. Being a senior of high school is so amazing because I’ll be done with the horrible people. 

I continued the walk until I found my favorite spot. A ledge. Yes, it sounds like I’ll jump, but I won’t. I couldn’t leave my mom like that. I sat down and pulled my backpack off and opened it up, grabbing my homework.

25 minutes have passed and I finished my homework. I smiled to myself. As I started packing up I heard a stick crack. Instinctively, I grabbed my pocket knife from my back pocket. Quickly, I turned and got in a fighting stance. I looked around and nothing out of the ordinary was happening, other than birds chirping, squirrel patters, and butterflies flying by. I hummed in relief. As I was about to pick my bag up, a gun shot was heard and a bullet flew pass my cheek, leaving a wound. I yelped and put my hand over it.

“Sh*t! Fck! Fck!” I hissed. I looked over at the person who did it and there stood this tall, yellow sweatshirt, male with a gun pointing at me. Usually I’m not afraid of these kind of people, but.. this was different.

‘That mask!’ The black ski mask with a red frowny face. Suddenly, he put it away and walked up with his hands up. “I’m not going to harm you. Yes.. I might of shot you, but-“ I popped him in the face as he got close. He yelped and grabbed it. I suddenly felt the urge to run and that’s what I did.

Grabbing my bag and booking it past yellow. He moaned in pain. I probably broke his nose.. Quickly, I swerved around the trees and branches. Adrenaline pumping, huffing, arms pumping, I’m terrified. I finally made it to the entrance of the forest. I placed my hands on my knees and breathed in and out trying to catch it. A let out another whimper as I touched my cheek. “Mom is gonna be pissed.” I mumbled softly.

I suddenly felt sick...

Why? I heard yelling and running. As I glanced back, I saw yellow and a new guy: white feminine mask, tan jacket, around 5’9. ‘Sh*t’.

I began to run again. Huffing and getting tired. The only thing keeping me going is my adrenaline, thank GOD I’m athletic.

??? POV:

I watch as the girl run off. “God damn it! Dude I thought you said she was slow!” I hissed. I watched as he shrugged and ask “your nose okay?” I just nodded. “We’re gonna have to get her soon. Let’s get back before anyone sees us.” With that, we both jogged back to the forest.

Hallies’ POV:

I jogged back to the house. I unlocked it with the key under the mat. Walking in, I heard mom yell in happiness: “oh Hallie! You’re home! Where- what happened to your face!?” She quickly ushered me to the bathroom. I huffed our as I sat down on the toilet and mom getting supplies to heal my wound.

“I was about to leave my spot, but I got shot...” my mom instantly stopped the moment I said it. “Was it your father?” Sudden anger rose, “father? Don’t call him THAT!” I hissed. I got up and moved out of the bathroom and walked to my room, slamming the door.

I slid down the door crying. I needed time alone. Standing up, I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my vape. I looked at the wound: which wasn’t even patched up. I decided to grab a bandaid. As I did that, I started to remind myself of those attackers. Yellow and tan. I walked over to my window, opening it up and hopping out of it. Luckily I’m on the first floor. I took a hit of my vape and puffed it out and continued to walk. I put my hood up.

I checked my watch. 6:43. ‘Damn, was I out that late.’ I shook it off, soon enough I was at the forest again. Stupidly, I walked in. I heard animal noises and I shook off the bad feeling I had. Another 4 minutes passed until I saw him again... on the forest floor.. bleeding! ‘What the sh*t?’ I rushed over and bent down and helped tan up on a tree. He was bleeding from his side. I heard him groan and look at me.

“Wh-What happened?” He asked. I shrugged and started to put pressure on the open wound. I heard running coming close, but I ignored it and only kept focus on tan. “Ma- whoa? Couldn’t resist us could you~?” I heard yellow ask. I glanced at him and rolled my eyes. “Just fix your buddy. And I’ll ask questions.” He shrugged and did as I told him.

30 minutes later, tan and yellow were standing and tan was leaning on a tree, smoking while yellow had his hands in his pockets. “Okay questions.” He demanded.

“1, what happened to him? 2, what are your names? 3, why are you stalking me!” I hissed.

Yellow chuckled darkly, “well.. my bud Masky was attacked by a dude that’s been following us, I’m Hoodie. And well.. we thought you might help us. You got the punch and cardio.” I heard the smirk in his voice.

“Well, hi? What ‘dude’? I’ve never seen a guy in this forest, other than me and you two.” They both looked at each other. Masky answered this time. “We call him ‘The Operator’ he’s tall, faceless-“ I instantly stopped him. “W-wait.. what?” I felt my breathing hitch. I remember walking with my mom and seeing this ‘faceless’ guy. “Yeah, faceless? Why?” I take a hit of my vape, nervously. “I’ve seen him a couple of times when I’m with my.. mom.”

Both males stayed quiet. “You need to pack up and come with us.”


End file.
